Finding Alex
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: Days after the performance on the roof, a man kidnapped Alex. He's been missing for over two years, and the FBI believe he's dead. But that's not what Nat thinks. He sees him every night, in his dreams. With the help of old friends, will they find Alex before the kidnapper finds them?
1. Support Group

"Hi, my name is Nat." I said, standing up.

"hi Nat," the group said, monotoned.

"I'm eleven years old. My little brother was kidnapped when I was nine, and the FBI said that he's dead, but I know he's out there. He sends me messages in my dreams, but my dad thinks I've lost so that's why I'm here." I said.

"And how are you today, Nat?" Steve, the leader asked.

"Pretty mad," I said, no feeling.

"And why's that?" Steve asked.

"Because all of my friends acted just like my dad but this time they are just ignoring me," I said. "Can I sit now?"

"Yes," Steve said, disappointed as always. A girl, a new girl, walked in late. She sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Your late, so you go next," Steve said to the new girl. She stood up.

"Nat, could you explain what you have to say?" Steve asked. I groaned.

"Your name, your age, and why your here," I said.

"My name is Rosalina, I'm thirteen. I can't get through an hour without looking at a picture on my phone. It's of this boy, I knew him when I was little but then things happened, he started closing people out, even me. I don't remember his name, but he was just one of my best friends, he made me me. My dad thinks it's weird that I'm so attached to this boy, but the boy keeps me sane. He always knew just what to say, and when to say it. It'd like he read my mind. But he changed, so fast. I never knew why either." Rosalina said. She sat down in the chair.

I walked into my apartment, alone as always. I went to my room, the room I USED to share with Alex. Went straight for my desk. I sat down, and went to my im list.

D-Dog

KingQaasim

CelloIsLife

DamselInADress

JoshRules!

I clicked on 'DamselInADress'.

CrazyCar: Hi

a few minutes later, I got a response.

DamselInADress: Nat?

CrazyCar: yeah. Where were you today?

DamselInADress: I boring support group. Why? And why are you all of a sudden im'ing?

CrazyCar: Just thought I'd catch up with you. Are you busy later?

DamselInADress: No, why?

CrazyCar: I think I've been inspired and I could use a little help

DamselInADress: Sure. Be there in five

I went to the living room, unlocked the door and then I fell asleep on the couch.

_"Nat! Nat help me please! Someone help!" Alex called. He was falling into a dark place._

_"Alex!" I yelled._

_"Alex!" I yelled again._

_"Nat!" Alex called. "Nat, Nat!"_

_"Alex!" _

"Nat!" Rosalina yelled in my ear. My eyes popped open. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"He was falling," I said. "He was calling for help, but all I could do was watch."

"Do you have a white board? Of course you do, you Nat." She said. She came back with a large white board and an expo marker.

"How often have you been having dreams like this?" She asked.

"just about everyday," I said.

"does this happen in every dream?" She asked.

"Most times. Other times he's just sitting there crying. And there's always a woman, showing him to me." Rosalina started writing all the stuff I was saying on the board. "I can see a vague image of her face. But she's not very tall."

"Describe her." She said.

"she has a few wrinkles, and long brown hair. And her eyes, one is wide and the other sags, like Alex's. And she has thin lips that are always red." I said.

"Give me a minutes, I'm gonna call an artist." Rosalina said.

a few minutes later, there was a ring. Rosalina answered the door and my old pal, Qaasim came in.

"You didn't say Nat was gonna be here." Qaasim said.

"Because I know you. Now, draw this." She showed him the board. Twenty boring minutes later, he showed us the picture.

"Either Nat has totally lost it, or every night he dreams of his mom showing him Alex." Rosalina said.

"Why would my mom show me Alex if Alex is apparently dead?" I asked. Qaasim's eyes widened.

He had an idea.


	2. News Stories

"What if Alex isn't really dead?" Qaasim said.

"Qaasim, the FBI confirmed that he is no where to be found." I said, a little upset.

"What if the kidnapper took Alex to another country? And your late mother is trying to help you get to Alex before something bad happens." Qaasim finished.

"Like what?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know, but if we can find Alex, we can arrest the kidnapper." Qaasim said.

"Okay, since we have to wait for Nat to sleep, let's continue this tomorrow." Rosalina said.

"Wait," I said, before Rosalina left. "I wasn't lying about the song." She came to the piano with me.

"Dont judge it. I was really hungry." I said.

**Cut up the banana, put it in the blender,  
>And shake it all up, shake it all up <strong>

**Cut up the banana, put it in the blender,  
>And shake it all up, shake it all up<strong>

**You got a banana smoothie (banana smoothie)  
>You got a banana smoothie (banana smoothie)<strong>

**Drink up, taste it, swallow it**

**Get up, get on top of it  
>Feels right, aloha and Mahalo...<strong>

**Stay straight, right now it is**

**Have faith, getting out of it  
>Feels right, aloha and Mahalo...<strong>

**Die high, bird is flying now  
>See straight, seems OK now<br>Feels right, aloha and Mahalo**

**Cut up the banana, put it in the blender,  
>And shake it all up, shake it all up <strong>_  
><em>

**Cut up the banana, put it in the blender,  
>And shake it all up, shake it all up <strong>

"If you wanted food, just ask." She said, giggling.

"I said don't laugh," I said, holding back laughter.

"No you said don't judge." Rosalina said. We both started laughing. Then, there was a flash.

_"come," said my mom, holding out her hand to me. I took it and she lead me to the same house I've been to for a while now._

"_당신은 이 문제에 대해 책임 져야 하지 않습니다. 냇 당신을 막을 것입니다. 알아요._

_(dangsin-eun i munjee daehae chaeg-im jyeoya haji anhseubnida. naes dangsin-eul mag-eul geos-ibnida. al-ayo). " Alex said._

_" 미국 바보 . 당신은 어린 소년 이 날 막을 수 있다고 생각 ? 저는 모든 것에서 그를 더 나은 입니다. 방법 당신의 아웃 되면 , 나는 실버 바위 의 나머지 알아서 할게요 . And the girl._

_(migug babo . dangsin-eun eolin sonyeon i nal mag-eul su issdago saeng-gag ? jeoneun modeun geos-eseo geuleul deo na-eun ibnida. bangbeob dangsin-ui aus doemyeon , naneun silbeo bawi ui nameoji al-aseo halgeyo) . " A man said._

I woke up in a pool of sweat.

7:15. I was late. I rushed a shower, ate a piece of toast, and brushed. I grabbed my book bags and ran down the stairs to the bus stop.

I got there just before the bus left. Something was different. Everyone was looking at me, like I had committed a crime. I sunk in my seat as the bus ride away.

When I walked into the school, it was the same as the bus.

Like everyday, I sat by myself at lunch. Until Rosalina sat next to me.

"We have a problem," she said.

"Im listening, but you don't have my attention for long," I said, picking at my food.

"Look at this," she threw a newspaper on the table.

"What?" I asked, reading the headline.

**NAT WOLFF HAS GOT HIS MOJO BACK!**

**Former child sensation Nat Wolff ,who hit rock bottom at the tragic kidnapping and death of his younger brother, Alex Wolff, has resently been seen with beautiful Rosalina Tai. The two were seen late last night in the Wolff apartment, laughing over a song. Insiders say that Wolff invited Rosalina over for some 'inspiration.' Is Nat Wolff rising out of his pit of loneliness? **

"Oh my god," I said.

"Fix this, and fix it soon." Rosalina said, leaving.

I took out a notebook and wrote down what had happened in my dream. I felt like today would be bad and I'd forget.

She stopped me before I left.

"Rosalina, meet me at the old studio house after school." I told her, giving her the spare before she had time to talk.

"Go in through the back door." I walked away.

She got there first, and pulled out thomas' old white board.

"Here," I said, handing her my notebook. She read through it.

"Nat, I can't understand foreign languages, but, I think I know someone who does." Rosalina said. She called someone, then wrote the words on the white board. Twenty minutes later, David Levi came in.

"You never said anything about him," David said. I threw my head back in frustration.

"Just help us. We, me Qaasim and Nat, think that Alex isn't really dead, rather in another country. Nat had a dream with about these words. Translate." Rosalina said.

"It's korean. First, alex is saying, 'You will never get away with this. Nat will stop you. I know he will.' Then, the guy is saying, 'Stupid american. You think that little boy can stop me? I am better at him in everything. Once your out of the way, I'll take care of the rest of the silver boulders.' It's simple." David said, writing on the board.

"take care of the rest of the silver boulders?" Rosalina said.

"And the girl? Does he mean-?" I asked.

"What did we ever do to anyone. And why'd he say the last part in English?" David asked.

"We need to find answers, but none of us are that good in math and science." Rosalina said.

"Except Thomas and Josh." David said.

"Josh hates me, why would he help me?" I asked.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like how you get all the girls." David said.

"Call them." Rosalina said.

Rosalina wrote the things on the board at my house on this one.

So half an hour later, Qaasim, Thomas, and Josh came in through the back door along with my best friend who was forced to abandon me, Cooper.

"Read the board to catch up." Rosalina said.

For ten minutes they all read the board.

"Are you sure he's not just crazy?" Josh asked.

"That why your here. Work you science Magic and help us see if Nat's crazy." Rosalina said.

"We did bring our dream reading machine, DRM for short." Thomas said.

"All we need to do is attach these chords to his head and pulses, then wait for the radar to tell us what's going on in there." Josh said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"If the wires get fried, yes." Thomas said.

They attached wires to the side of my head, my forehead, my templus, my neck, and my arm.

"Now just fall asleep." Josh said.

"I can't sleep with all of you watching." I said, lying on the couch.

"Fine." Rosalina said. She walked over to the piano. She started playing a familiar song.

**If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>You're  
>There<br>Where ever i may land  
>you're there<br>Where ever i may fall  
>225,000 miles away<br>I can feel you as close as an inch  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
>I<br>Can't  
>Get you out of my mind<br>Can't  
>Make<br>You stop coming to mind  
>Why<br>Are you still in my head  
>Why, why, why, why, why, why<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go home  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go home  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>If there was a place to hide, I'd go home  
>If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no<br>But no, but no**

I fell asleep as the song ended.

_"Nat?" My mom called._

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"Listen carefully. I don't have a lot of time. Alex and all of you are in danger. There is a man trying to take back his glory that you guys stole. He's out to kill you all, if you don't stop him. Tell Rosalina and Janice. I'm afraid this is my last night." My mom said._

_"Slow down. Last night?" I asked._

_"Im passing on my unfinished business to you. You have to save your brother, your his last hope." She faded away, her last word ringing in the air. Then, an ear piercing silence. Screams. All around._

I screamed, sitting up. I was sweaty, and panting. Everyone was staring at me.

"Nat, how long do yoh think you were sleeping?" Josh asked.

"Like, 3 minutes." I said, calming my breathing.

"3 hours." Thomas said.

"You were screaming, crying, and saying something about Janice." Qaasim said.

"Janice. Rosalina, and Janice. Tell Rosalina about Janice." I muttered, ripping the chords off of me.

"He's mad." David whispered.

"Yes I'm mad. Your all here pretending like you get what I'm going through. You don't okay. None of you know what has happened to me these past years. Now I'm going crazy, think my mom is trying to tell me that my brother is still alive." I yelled, standing up.

"Nat, we've all been there." Thomas said.

"You weren't at my house when they called, you weren't there when my dad forced me to go to stupid support group. You all abandoned me like jerks. None of you care about me. Your only here because of Rosalina." I yelled, waving my arms at them.

"Nat, we could've-" David said.

"No David. You all thought that it was best to leave me alone. You left me here, to rot and lose my mind. Now I'm here getting stared down. Well if you wanted to leave me alone, then you've got your wish." I said, walking towards the door.

"Nat wait," someone said, grabbing my shoulder. I think I did the stupidest thing a fifth grader could do: I turned around, furious, and hit the person (accidentally) in the face. Everyone gasped, even me.

It was Rosalina. She held her check, backing away. She started silently crying.

"Im sorry if I just wanted to help." She said, running into the back room.

"Rosalina wait." I said, literally running after her.

I tripped and face planted the floor. I turned over, and before my vision failed me, I saw David and Rosalina rush over.


	3. Into Korea

My head hurts so bad. I was lying in my bed. What had happened last night? Rosalina's head popped up.

"For someone with a concussion, you seem pretty fine." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Last night, you tripped on some old instruments that spilled out of the closet and hit your head pretty hard on the floor." David said, waliking in, followed by Josh, Qaasim, and Thomas.

"What?" I asked again.

"Janice is Rosalina's grandmother. She lives in North Korea, 3 miles north of the airport. We're heading there in six hours." Qaasim said.

"why?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Alex is somewhere in between the airport and my grandma's house. There are four abandoned house in between. We have all spring break." Rosalina said.

"wait I was out for three days." I asked, amazed. I was welled with pain.

"Chill down. You bag is packed, tickets purchased, all you have to do is get dressed." Rosalina said.

"House 1,2, and 3 all have recently been sold to different homeowners. Houses 1 and 2 have been unboarded. That leaves 3 and 4 could be a possibility." Qaasim said, reading off his tablet.

"Wait, you guys aren't messing with me, right?" I asked, climbing down from my top bunk.

"No. We realized what jerks we were, and are truly sorry." David said.

"That night, when you got knocked out, before you woke up, we heard screams." Rosalina said.

"But the thing is, it was in our heads. It was piercing, and scary." David said.

"And high pitched and sqeaky." Josh said.

"It was Alex." I said, walking into the bathroom.

The trip took 25 hours. We left at 9 pm. We landed the next day at 10 pm.

"Gram lives here, and the houses are here." Rosalina said, gesturing to her map.

"Thats about a five minute walk to house three, and two minute walk to house four." I said.

"Nat, have you ever seen the man before?" David asked.

"Once, the night it happened. And I saw his face when he snatched up Alex." I said.

"Okay, try to remember his face, it'll help us." We walked up to house #3. David knocked and we all put on innocent smiles. A man answered the door.

"당신은 무엇 을 원하세요 (What do you want?)?" He asked in a scruffy voice. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe.

"우리는 당신이 우리의 친구 를 본 적이 있는지 알고 싶어요 (We wanted to know if you've seen our friend.)" Rosalina said. She showed him a picture of Alex.

"내 인생에서 본 적도없는 걸 . 이제 미국인 형편 , 달아나 . (Never seen him before in my life. Now scram, you lousy Americans.)" the man said, shooing us away. He closed the door.

"So Nat?" Rosalina asked.

"Tha-that was hmmm." I said, muffly and long.

"Okay, next step. We have located him, know all we have to do is find away in, and get Alex." Rosalina said.

"I think, for the rest of the trip, would should gather some more information. Then on the last day we get Alex and get out of here." I said.

"Why can't we get him now? We know where he is." Josh said.

"Because if we get him now, that man can take him back and take us too." I said, getting upset.

"But why don't we just-" Josh said.

"Josh, he's not your brother, he's mine. " I snapped.

Josh took a step back. I started walking away in anger, in a different direction, unaware of where I was going.

"Nat, you can't just wander off." Rosalina called, a few steps behind. I didn't answer. I just walked faster.

"Nat, do you even know where your going?" She asked, now running to keep in in pace. She grabbed my arm. I turned around and the most unlikely but best thing happened: she kissed me on the cheek. I froze.


	4. Bad Shape

The others ran over to us.

"How'd you do that?" David asked.

"Like this," she said, kissing my on the other cheek. I could feel myself blushing like a strawberry. Soon enough, we were back at her grandmother's house.

The next day, David and Thomas went to see if they could find more information on the house. That left me, Qaasim, Rosalina, and Josh at her grandmother's. I sat at the table, writing in the notebook I brought. Rosalina was looking over my shoulder, reading as I wrote.

"These songs are really great." Rosalina said, I looked up at her.

"Thank you. It's just somethings that come to me at random times in the day." I said.

"You still write?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking back at my book.

"Can you sing us a song?" Josh asked.

"Sure! but only a little. Uh." I flipped through the pages.

"**Know of this place i go some summer nights**

**It takes me up and down those skocking lights**

**Rocks me to bed it doesn't know that i'm awake**

**Lady with a bowl of rice- a man turnig off the lights**

**sometimes i'll be there**

**i won't**

**sometimes i'll see u there**

**sometimes i won't**

**And i don't**

**Cause it's my house**

**It's my day**

**It's my place so go away**

**But u can stay, u can stay**

**U can stay, u can stay**

**Ucan stayya, u can stay**

**U can stay u can stay**

**Mysteries of the past in one final blow**

**The future is the one that you know must go**

**It's a table of conscience in a room filled with tears**

**A cued-up sense of life-drained from all these year**

**Sometimes i'll be there,**

**sometimes i won't.**

**Sometimes i'll see u there,**

**sometimes i won't**

**And i don't**

**Cause it's my house**

**It's my day**

**It's my place**

**So go away**

**But u can stay, u can stay**

**U can staayyaa, u can stay**

**U can staaayyyyaaaaaaa**

**U can stay, u can stay**

**U can stay, u can staayyaaa**

**But u can stay.**" I sang, a little bit to into it. I didn't realize that I was singing with all my heart until I finished. The three applauded.

"I don't think that was a little," Rosalina said. I started blushing, realizing this was the first time I'd preformed for people in two years.

"It was awesome." Josh said. Thomas and David ran in.

"We did all of you a favor and took care of the second floor. The only thing up there is a backpack, but we know it's Alex's." Thomas said.

"But he saw us." David said.

The next day was Josh and Qaasim's turn to investigate. They had to go with more precaution, and took the first floor. Later in the afternoon, me and Rosalina had to do the basement.

We walked to the back were there were double doors. We quietly opened then.

Alex sat on the floor, only in worn out boxers. His hair was over grown and his skin was dirty. His eyes were sullen and his lips dry and cracked. His arms and legs scared and his chest bruised.

I took out a few cards. Then, I threw a rock at his head. He looked at us.

"Its Nat and Rosalina!" the sign said. He flooded with relief.

"We will come back tomorrow to get you out of here and back to New York." The next one said. He nodded. Rosalina closed the door. We started back but were terrified when we heard a sound.

A low, hollow voice shouted out muffled words. We looked behind us. I started backing towards Rosalina's grandma's house. The creepy old guy ran towards Rosalina. I charged, grabbed her, and we landed on the grass. The old guy broke through the window.

I scurried to my feet, helped Rosalina, and we ran towards her grandma's house.


	5. Escape Plan

The plan:

1) Thomas and Josh dress up and stall the man

2) David and Qaasim get the backpack

3) Rosalina and I get Alex

4) Me, Rosalina, and Alex go in through the back door and wait for the others

5) We take a car to the airport and back to New York

Thomas and David dressed up, dyed their hair, and Rosalina put make up on them. They knocked on the front door.

"es use me sir, we're from the states, Florida, and our teacher has sent us here for a report on the locals. If you don't mind doing a survey?" Thomas said.

"It's 80% of our grade." Josh added.

With the man distracted, David and Qaasim climbed up the gutter shaft. They climbed into the second window. Then, they threw the backpack down to Rosalina.

I opened the basement doors. Alex sat up.

"Don't worry." I said. Rosalina handed me the rope. I threw one end down while Rosalina tied the other to a tree. I jumped down. Alex hugged me.

"Not now. Don't worry." I whispered. I helped him climb it, then climbed up. Rosalina dropped a note down and then we ran towards the house, Alex on my back. We walked in, and raced up the stairs.

"Nat," he said, his voice raspy.

"Do you want some water?" Rosalina asked. He nodded. Me and him went upstairs to the shower.

"No offense, but you smell." I said, turning on the water. Rosalina came in with the water.

Alex gulped it down. I scrubbed him down, and then I left to get somethings. I came back with the spare change of boxers for Alex. I tossed it in the bathroom along with the clothes. Thomas and Josh walked in as Alex came down the stairs.

"Gammy, can you drive us to the airport?" Rosalina asked. We brought our bags down as Rosalina's grandma started up her car. Thomas up the bags in as we dressed Alex up. He wore a hat and sunglasses.

We got him in the car just as the old man (Jefferson Loui as Alex told us) walked towards us.

"Go grandma," Rosalina shouted. We drove just under the limit towards the airport. We parked as he drove to find a parking. We each grabbed one bag. I took out me and Alex's passports as we ran in to the airport.

We were sure we lost him when we passed through security check, when he grabbed my neck and pulled me back.

"Get your hands off of him." Rosalina said.

"Or what?" He asked. Rosalina lifted her fists.

"I'm so scared of the little girl." He said. Rosalina kicked his, well, his goodies. His hands dropped.

We all sprinted towards the gate. We got on board and were sure we were safe.

"Thank you." Alex said. He stared out the window as we lifted off.

"How'd you know about where I was?" Alex asked.

"I just, knew. Dreams," I said.

"Mom," Alex said, looking me in the eye.


	6. Aunt Jenni

Alex slept the whole flight. His head was on my shoulder and his hands wrapped around my arm. When we touched down in New York, I had to carry Alex. We all took a cab to our houses, and I unlocked the door. That was when Alex woke up.

"When does daddy get home?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It's different everyday." I said, laying him on the bottom bunk.

"Can you wake me up when he gets here?" Alex asked. I nodded. When he was asleep, I went on my computer.

CrazyCar: hi guys!

DamselInADress: hi

D-Dog: hola

KingQaasim: wassup

CelloIsLife: how's Alex

DamselInADress: bad news. Josh is moving to Paris

CelloIsLife: boo

D-Dog: aw man

CrazyCar: why?

DamselInADress: divorce

Alex screamed. I turned around and ran towards him. "Alex!" I shook him awake. That seemed to scare him more.

My Computer kept beeping but I didn't know what to do to wake up Alex. Shaking him scared him, screaming scared him. Alex kept screaming. I lifted him out of bed. I lead him to the bathroom and turned on the shower head. I placed him in and he woke.

"Nat!" Alex screamed, eyes opening. He grabbed me. "Nat don't ever let go." He said.

I could feel him crying. "Would Rosalina make you feel better?" I asked. He nodded. We walked over to the computer.

CelloIsLife: where'd Nat go..

D-Dog: Nat?

KingQaasim: Nat?

DamselInADress: Nat?

CrazyCar: Rosie, can you come over? Like, now?

DamselInADress: sure

"she's on her way," I said to Alex, turning around. "What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Movies," Alex said. We went out to the tv room and I put in a movie.

"What movie is it?" Alex said, getting comfortable in the egg chair.

"Ours of course." I said.

"I never got to see it. I must look really handsome though." Alex said.

Rosalina came around the time in the movie when me and Alex we were on the cruise. I looked over at Alex who was peacefully sleeping. I walked over to Rosalina.

"You summoned me." Rosalina said. I noticed for the first time that she had braces. How much did I miss?

"Yeah. When Alex wakes up, or if he has another night mare, don't shake or shout. Only wetting him wakes him up." I said.

"When are you gonna tell your dad?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when he gets home." I didn't want to say 'if.'

After a few hours, Alex woke up. Rosalina heated up some microwaveables for dinner. After twenty minutes, she had to head home. There was a buzz by the door. I raced towards it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nat, it's your father. I left my key in my room, could you buzz me in?" My dad asked.

"Sure," I pressed the buzzer.

"Go wait in my room." I told Alex. My dad came in just as Alex closed the door.

"Hello father." I said.

"What'd you break?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just, you know how I went to Korea this weekend?" I said. He nodded. "And you know how Alex is supposedly dead?"

"Nat, for the last time, he is no where to be found." My dad said.

"Thats because he's not lost." I said.

"Im just as upset as you, but I've moved on. You need to learn that." He said.

"But dad, mom told me where to find him. She helped. That's why Alex is here." I said.

"Nathaniel Marvin Wolff, your mother is dead, and so is your brother! Noe be a normal fifth grader and like girls." He yelled.

"Dad! Alex is standing in my room, waiting to see you!" I shouted back. I heard a scream. I ran back to my room where Alex was staring out the window.

"Nat, that guy followed us and he's got Rosalina." Alex said. I climbed out the window, onto the fire escape.

"Rosalina is my best friend. Call the police." I told Alex. I took the steps three at a time. I was by the second floor when I could see him so close. I climbed on the railing and jumped onto him. He was so surprised that he lost his gripped and both him and Rosalina fell.

"Rosalina, go." I told her.

"I can't. He smashed my ankle with a rock." Rosalina said, cradling it. I could here the sirens around the block. I scurried to Rosalina. I lifted her bridal style and started running in the direction of the police. I turned the corner just as they did, and they stopped right in front of that guy.

After I was sure that guy was cuffed, I sat down on the pavement. Rosalina, lay down, shocked.

"How did you carry me all the way here?" she asked. I shrugged, and slid off her sneaker.

Her ankle was swelling. "Come on. There's no point in going back to your house. Let's go to mine and phone your dad what happened." I told her. I crouched down and she climbed on my back.

first we stopped by the police to see how it was going( they had us identify the subject). Then, we took the elevator up to our floor. Alex raced out of the room and grabbed me. I sat Rosalina down on the couch. Then, I tossed her an ice pack.

"Alex, where'd dad go?" I asked.

"I dunno. He just left." Alex said, sitting in the egg chair.

"Do you remember mom's sister?" I asked.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Jenni," I said.

"Yes, she always gave great presents." Alex said.

"When dad runs out like this, we have to call someone. The police told me that if he did it again, that they're gonna put me in the custody of someone else. I told them that I'd call Aunt Jenni." I explained.

"Call her. I love that lady." Alex said. Twenty one minutes later, Aunt Jenni strolled in.

"Why do you have a girl on your couch?" She asked.

"That Rosalina." I said.

"You mean the girl you talk about all the time?" Jenni asked.

"Yes. Jenni, guess who we found?" I said.

"We? Your friends came back?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. Alex walked out of the bathroom.

"Alex!" jenni shouted.

"Jenni," Alex yelled, running towards her.

"Nat," Rosalina called. I walked towards her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You talk about?" She asked. I nodded. "Is it good?" I nodded again. She sat up and kissed my cheek, sending me into a non stop blush. That girl really knows how to flirt.


	7. You've got a Deal

**Just because they found Alex, doesn't mean the story is over. They will be rising back up to fame. If the chapter is about an episode, I'll name the chapter that episode and make it after the episode.**

* * *

><p>They next day, I woke up and Rosalina was sitting at the counter.<p>

"No, you are to stay on that couch until we go to the doctors." I said to her.

"Ugh, fine." She said. She hopped back to the couch. I put a bunch of frozen pancakes into the toaster.

"How'd you sleep?" Rosalina asked. I checked in the hall.

"Horrible. Alex was so terrified he had to sleep in my bed. He woke up three times." I whispered.

"Imagine if he didn't have you." Rosalina said.

"Yeah, your right." I put four pancakes on a plate and walked over to Rosalina.

"What would happen if we did the band again?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't think I could." I said.

"I mean if everyone - including Alex - agrees." Rosalina said, mouth full.

"Maybe, in the summer." I said.

"You already have songs. All we need is to record it." Rosalina said.

"I'd want to do it." Alex said from behind us. We both looked at him.

"Before we talk about band, we need to talk about school. Can you read?" I asked.

"Little bit." Alex said. "But my writing sucks. Maybe you should let me go back to school in the fall."

"No. We have to go to school on Monday. But I'm not stupid. Your gonna get a tutor while we're at school." I said.

"Jesse?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"No look." Alex pointed at the door. He ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

When we were in the car on the way to the doctors, Rosalina asked me to sing another song.

**If your gonna treat me that way then I'm out.  
>If your gonna lead me that way then I'm out.<br>Cause I won't take your cryin anymore.  
>Cause I won't take your whining anymore.<br>Cause I'm out  
>Yeah I'm out<br>Oh yeah I'm out  
>OHHHH YEAH!<br>I'm out  
>Cause I won't take your cryin anymore.<br>Cause I won't take your whining anymore.  
>Cause I'm out<br>Ohhh I'm out  
>I'm out<br>I'm out  
>OHHHHHHHH!<br>If your gonna treat me that way then I'm out.  
>If your gonna lead me that way then I'm out.<br>Cause I won't take your crying anymore.  
>Cause I won't take your whining anymore.<br>Cause I'm out.  
>I'm out.<br>I'm out.  
>I'm out.<br>I'm out.  
>I'm out<br>I'm out  
>I'm out<br>I'm out  
>I'm out<br>I'M OUT! **

By the time we reached the doctors, I had finished singing.

"Bravo!" Rosalina and Alex applauded. I helped Rosalina out and into the doctors' office. We signed her in and sat in the waiting room.

"Rosalina Tai," a nurse came. Me, her, and Alex walked in(cause jenni went to do chores).

After her routine check up, it was time for her X-ray. The doctor said her ankle was completely swollen, the bone was snapped in half. He said that we had to take her to the hospital.

When we arrived, they had her wait. They said that the surgery would be later in the day.

"Sing another song," Rosalina said.

"Okay." I said.

**No time for feelings or for love,  
>Worship a man on the bus stop,<br>Brighten the day of a woman on the subway,  
>Catch up with the end<strong>

**Running like a chicken without it's head,  
>The universe is through one's soul,<br>Rockin' to bed a baby that's not yours  
>Catch Up With The End<strong>

**Don't do as I do,  
>Why do you do as I say?<br>I might make people angry,  
>That's a risk I'll take<strong>

**Catch Up With The End  
>Catch Up With The End<br>Catch Up With The End  
>Catch Up With The End...<strong>

At the end of the song, all of us were crying.

After they released Rosalina, she was stuck on crutches for a week. We decided to take her to get ice cream.

Bad idea 1: all of us were there

Bad idea 2: we had a window seat

Bad idea 3: only we knew Alex was back

Bad idea 4: we completely forgot about the press

By the time we finished, there were press reporters pressed up against every window trying to get a picture of us. When we were leaving, we were completely trapped.

"Nat! is that Alex? Did you find him? Where'd you find him?" A reporter asked. First idea that popped into my head.

"All your questions will be answered soon, do not worry." I said. First thomas, then Rosalina and David, and then me Alex and Qaasim went. We had no choice but to go to my apartment.

We turned on the news.

"Frozen fiasco." The lady said. "The Naked Brothers Band were spotted eating ice cream early this afternoon. Let's go to Steve on the scene."

"Thanks Linda. Ever since Monday, the Naked Brothers Band have been spotted sneaking around town, something you don't usually see due to Nat Wolff's inability to communicate with others. It wasn't since this morning when all of our questions were answered. The whole band, including the formerly believed dead drummer, Alex Wolff, were spotted inside this local ice cream store. On there way out, Nat tipped us by saying that there will be a public announcement shortly. Until then, there have been reporters surrounding there building." I turned off the tv as Cooper burst end into the room.

"Alex!" Cooper shouted. They hugged.

"You guys couldn't have waited for school to be over before getting caught?" Cooper asked. "Now, I've looked into this, and there are two ways out."

"What are they?" David asked.

"1) we move to Canada and change our names. Or (2), you guys get back in the studio. Now I know how you guys said you'd never make music again, but-" I interrupted him.

"I'm in." I said, standing up.

"Me too. Nat has some really great songs." Rosalina said.

"Count on David's vote." David said. He stood up too.

"I'll do if qaasim does." Thomas said, joining us.

"Dont forget me." Qaasim said.

"Of course I'll do it. I love drumming." Alex said. The only person not standing was Rosalina cause I wouldn't let her.

"I'll call the recording company then." Cooper said. "You should start practicing."

"Banana smoothie!" Rosalina voted we start with. First, I played it for them, then, they played with me and we didn't sound terrible. We were all a bit rusty, but for people you haven't played in two years, we weren't terrible.

Cooper told us that we had a deal, and to be in the studio tomorrow, which was our last day of vacation.


	8. Rise to Fame

We got to the studio about seven in the morning.

I gave John B. Williams my notebook that had all the songs in it and I gave my friends the sheet music I stayed up writing for all the songs.

"Start practicing." Mr. Williams said.

Rosalina and Thomas were working together, me and David, and Alex and Qaasim were fixing each other. Every time thomas and David weren't paying attention, me and Rosalina would glance at each other. This went on for about two more hours until he gave me back my notebook.

"These songs, they're new., fresh, great. You know I like that. What I don't like are bass players on crutches." Mr. Williams said.

"I just sprained my ankle. The crutches are very unnecessary. I can walk perfectly fine them." Rosalina said.

"But you won't, because the doctor said to us them for the next week." I said. "But she can still play if she's on a chair. Or she can stand without them if she's not walking around."

"Today, we'll record Banana Smoothie, If That's Not Love, and I'm Out. Alex, did you write any songs?" Mr. Williams said.

"No. I've been here for a week, give me a break." Alex said.

"Then we'll also do Catch Up With The End, Sometimes I'll Be There, I Indeed Can See, and Fishin' For Love." Mr. Williams said.

Three hours later, we finished recording the first four. Cooper order us pizza which we are like we never ate before.

"Alex, I want you to start working on some music. And the rest of you, be here at four after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And weekends from 1-6pm." Mr. Williams said.

"Cooper, start working on getting us a press conference. Nat and Alex, I want his album out by the time you get out of school." Mr. Williams said.

We finished recording at six pm and we're heading home when Cooper stopped us.

"Okay, we have a press conference on Tuesday, the only problem is the only time they have cuts into school. So, you guys will be leaving early at noon on Tuesday to get ready and then the conference will be at 1. On Thursday you have a photoshoot from 4-6pm. During lunch you guys have to go to the band room the practice. The teacher is okay with that." Cooper told us.

"But Cooper, I'm not going to school this week, remember?" Alex said.

"Jenni will be taking you to the school during their lunch hour and bringing you back." Cooper said.

"So basically, we have to give all our free time away?" Rosalina asked.

"sorry, Rosalina. If we could have it any other way we would." Cooper said. Me and Alex walked Rosalina home and then went home our self.

School was very different. We all walked in together and everybody stopped what they were doing to stare. People actually talked to me. The same thing do the next day, except:

"Nat Wolff, Rosalina Tai, David Levi, Thomad Batuello, Qaasim Middleton, and Cooper Pilot for dismissal." Rang over the buzzer at exactly 12. On my way out, the teacher told me that the whole school is scheduled to watch the press conference.

So now, we were sitting, waiting for the press conference to start. The order was: David, thomas, Rosalina, me, Alex, then qaasim.

"You in the lavender tie." I said when we started.

"Steve Des, channel ten news. Where, when and how did you find Alex?" He asked. I looked at Alex and he nodded.

"Truth, he was kidnapped and taken to another country. Rosalina's grandma told us about him since the guy took Alex right up the street from her house. We got Alex and came back immediately." That is exactly what I was told to say.

"In the pink cardigan." Rosalina called.

"Cindy Loy, TweenSensation Magazine. Are you and Nat an item?"

"No, no we are not." Rosalina said.

"Are you guys starting up a band again?" Someone asked.

"Yeah." Thomas said.

"Who's in charge?"

"uh." Qaasim said.

"Are seriously going to put Alex back in school now?"

"No, of course not." I said.

Rosalina, is it true you like David?"

"ew. No." Rosalina said.

Chaos broke out. Everyone was shouting questions at us. Cameras were flashing, and the crowd was squeezing us in. Rosalina whispered something in my ear.

"Cooper said to get ready to leave," she said. "Pass it on." I told Alex and he to Qaasim.

We went out through the back door and got in the limo. The photo shoot was a lot more fun though.

We took a couple of group photos. Then we took individuals. Let me just tell you, Rosalina is so beautiful.

"Nat, stop drooling over Rosalina. If your trying to keep the guys from know you like her, try to look at something else and not blush." Alex whispered to me.

"I can't help it." I said. Rosalina looked over at me and started smiling.

"now your just flirting without words." Alex whispered.

"That smile. It's perfect!" the photographer said to Rosalina. After that, me and Alex took pictures together. Then Thomas and David and Rosalina and qaasim.

Then me and Rosalina, me and Alex and Rosalina, and more group pictures.

Finally, we reached the end of the school year. By then, most of the album was completely.


	9. Alex's Clothing Line- 1st Kiss

So, Rosalina, she's a smart girl. She figured out my little blonde hair blue eye scheme. But the guys didn't so that's good. But, Alex is also smart. So now, I was standing out side Rosalina's house at around 11pm.

I walked up and knocked on the door. Her dad opened.

"Hi, Mr. Tai. I'm Nat, one of Rosalina's friends. I just wanted to talk to her quickly." I said.

"Of course." He said something in Korean and Rosalina came down the stairs.

"Hey Nat. What's up?" She said, switching spots with her dad.

"It's, uh, late notice, but Alex wants you to come by. Like, now." I said.

"Okay. I just gotta go grab my shoes." She said. "Don't just stand outside, come in." I walked in. There were a lot of pictures of her, and a few suitcases by the door. She came down the stairs, said something in Korean, and then we left.

"So, why does Alex need me?" Rosalina asked, guessing that I was lying.

"He told me to take you to the park and meet him there." I said.

"He told you?" She asked.

"Well, he told me to take you to the park." I said. We turned into the park and saw a picnic set out. Thomas, David, Alex, and Qaadim were there with their instruments.

"Wow." Rosalina said. We sat down as they played some soft music for us. After about thirty minutes of eat and talking, fireworks started.

It was exactly midnight. The words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSALINA!

~ THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!' spelled out in the sky. The guys walked over.

We all handed her a different bag or box.

"Happy birthday Rosie." I said, kissing her cheek for a change.

"You guys." She said, shocked and happy.

So, we all walked her home, and then prepared to record the next day. The song was taxi cab, and so much happened.

I got laryngitis but everyone(including me) thought I was going through puberty. Alex got mad cause he called puberty first, but then my voice went back to normal. Alex made me spy on jesse with him, but then I heard Rosalina say she likes my voice deep.

Like, what?

Alex ran way just when Rosalina caught us. I stuck my head in a freezer to get my cold again. So now I'm sick again.

Also, Jenni was talking about something with the bird and the bees? So anyway, I just realized how stupid I am.

I gave myself another cold, for a girl. But hey, Jenni has some great medicine. By the next day I was healed.

But for a new reason, Rosalina wants to wrestle me.

What if I hurt her? What if I'm so good that she hates me?

Boy was I wrong. She knocked me over two seconds in. And Alex is better with girls then me.

He picked up some skater girl. We finally recorded his song, though. And after that we had a pizza party where they showed Alex the tap of my wrestling fail. But who knew that a couple of days later, I'd be kissing Rosalina.

Thats right, we kissed. It was for a music video but still, we kissed. Then, when we were leaving, I did something daring.

"Rosalina!" I called as she was leaving the studio. She turned around.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um. Do you wanna see a movie with me tonight?" I asked.

Alex was behind me, staring with David next to him. Thomas and Qaasim were cleaning, and stopped. I'm guessing they were more caught off guard then Rosalina.

"L-like a da-date?" She asked.

"I, uh, I guess." I said, staring at my shoes.

How could I be so stupid. Why would Rosalina, smart, pretty, 14 year old Rosalina, want to go on a date with me? I realized that Rosalina was getting nervous. She was probably more nervous than I was.

"Yeah." She said, then quickly leaving.

"Oh." David and Alex said.

"My." Thomas and Qaasim said.

"God." I finished. We were all shocked.


	10. First Dates

**A/N: okay, clarifying some things. Before the movie, their mom didn't die, she went to the army. Their dad ran out on them.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Nat," Alex said, fixing my hair. "Remember, be a gentleman. Be the man. Buy the popcorn. You are the man."<p>

"Thanks Alex. Love you." I said, grabbing my apartment keys and leaving. Rosalina was sitting on her door steps.

"Hi," I said to her.

"Hi Nat." She said, standing up. She opened the door and said something.

"Ready?" I asked.

The movie was pretty scary. I didn't know what we were watching because Alex picked it out, but Rosalina was pretty scared. At one point she was so scared she hid her face in my chest. She was even shaking. When it was over, I lifted her head up.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just easily frightened." She said, standing up. I stood with her. We started walking when she intertwined her hand with with mine.

"Can we just walk around?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure." I lead her down the sidewalk to Central Park.

"Nat, your my friend right?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Great friends. Best friends even." Rosalina said.

"Yep. We're just hanging out. On our own. Together." I said.

"Right. And we kiss sometimes. But we're just best friends." Rosalina said.

"Right. Best friend who are hanging out alone and kiss and are holding hands." I confirmed.

"You remember when we went to the lake and were playing football?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And when you kissed me on the cheek." She said. I nodded. "Well, you missed."

"What?" I asked.

"You missed." She repeated.

"I don't-" she cut me off when she kissed me. On the lips. I was so surprised when she pulled back.

"I missed," I clarified. She looked away.

"Rosalina," I said. She turned around. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed her on the lips. "Did I miss now?"

"No." She giggled. We walked around the park a few more times and then I walked her home.

"Bye Nat. See you tomorrow? She said. She kissed both my cheeks and ran into her house. I walked home with a huge grin on my face. After I unlocked the apartment door, I was surprised.

Three police officers were standing there inspected everything.


	11. Not Dating

"What's going on?" I asked Alex who had run up to me.

"I don't know," Alex said, wrapping his arms around me.

"We got a call saying that there were unsupervised children living in this apartment." O1 said.

"But that's not true. My mom's sister, Jenni, stays with us." I said.

"Where is she then?" They asked.

"She went to go buy me some more milk." Alex said.

"We'll just wait here then." O3 said.

"And where you were young man?" O2 asked.

"I told you, he went on a date." Alex said.

"It wasn't a date. I was just two friends of different genders hanging out alone on a Saturday night." I said.

"A date." O1 said.

"No. Me and her, we,re just two best friends who went to see a movie alone and on occasions kiss on the cheek, which doesn't really count." I said. Why was I explaining myself to them?

Anyway, Jenni came home and everything was clear. Me and Alex went to our room.

On the morning, we had to get up extra early because today we'd be going to a cd signing.

In the limo, Cooper wouldn't let us choose our seats. It was Thomas, Alex, Rosalina, me, David, Cooper, Qaasim.

"Nat." Rosalina said.

"Yes? I said, turning to her. She kissed me.

"You didn't sleep last night." She said. "Wanted to wake you up."

"Thank you." I said.

"What happened last night?" David asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Then why'd you just kiss?" Thomas asked.

"Cause that's what we do." I said.

"Your dating." Qaasim said.

"No. We're just best friends." I said.

"Who hang out alone." Rosalina said.

"And sometimes kiss." I said.

"We are **NOT** dating." Rosalina aid.

"But, never mind." David said.

"Will never understand you two." Alex said as we drove up to the place.

After it was over, it was nearly five and we decided to get pizza and sleep at my place.

"Cheese!" Rosalina said.

"Meat deluxe." Thomas said.

"Get pepperoni!" I said.

"Don't forget the wings." Alex said. We were in the fuzzy room now.

"Nat, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" David asked.

"Shes not my girlfriend, and even if she was I wouldn't tell you." I answered.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Cause you guys are poopoo heads." Alex said.

"Exactly." Rosalina said.

"Do you want me to call you Boobalina again?" Thomas asked.

"Do it. I dare you." Rosalina said.

"Boobalina and Nat, sitting in a- argh!" Thomas chanted. He was cut off when Rosalina jumped him. Me and David grabbed her and Qaasim grabbed Thomas.

"He's testing me Nat." Rosalina said.

"Calm down." I said.

"He's a-" I covered her mouth with my hand. A surge of pain ran through me. I screamed. I let go of her and looked at my hand.

"You bit me!" I screamed.

"And I'll do it again if you ever do that again." Rosalina said.

"I need the first air kit." I said. I showed the guys my hand. There was a teeth mark that was bleeding a thick and heavy flow.

.go wash you hand and wait in the bathroom." Rosalina said.

"No!" I said.

I looked at her and her expression had changed from anger to concern. I trudged to the bathroom and washed my hand, even though it kept bleeding. Rosalina came in with the guys who were waiting in the doorway.

"Sit on the sink." She said. She took out the first aid kit as I hopped up.

She sprayed my hand. "F***" I shouted, then quickly covered my mouth.

"Where'd you learn that?" She asked, giving me a stern look.

"Uh." I stuttered. "My dad." She sighed. Then she wrapped my hand in a bandage.

"I don't want to here that from any of you." She said to them. We all went back to the fuzzy room just as Cooper came in with the pizzas.

After we ate, we just played video games and then we got changed.

"Nat, put on pants you're having a girl stay here." Cooper said to me.

"I don't wear pants to bed, so I don't have any." I said. I was wearing my white undershirt and my blue boxers. Alex was wearing his grey undershirt and light blue plaid boxers.

"You two are a mess." David said. Rosalina came back from the bathroom in a pink tee shirt and purple and pink pajama shorts. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

"Who's a mess?" She asked.

"Nat and Alex." Qaasim said.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alex said. He put in a random movie and it started. In the middle, it started getting scary.

You know what that means: Rosalina would hide her face in my shirt every time.

Even Alex got scared. He was so scared he hid in the room most of the movie. When it was finally over, Alex came back.

"Rosalina, it's over." I said to her.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Hoe about we just go to bed." Cooper said.

"Are you nuts? Do want me to have nightmares?" Rosalina said jumping up.

"What do want us to do?" David asked.

"I think going to sleep is our only option." Qaasim said.

"Rosalina, Jenni said you have to sleep in the guest bed room. Nat and Alex get to sleep in their beds." Cooper said.

Me, Rosalina, and Alex walked down the hall to our rooms.

"Good night Nat," Alex said as I climbed up to my bed.

"Night Alex." I said, climbing under my covers.

"Nat!" Rosalina whispered yelled, shaking me awake.

"What?" I said, turning to her.

"Sshhh. Alex is sleeping." She said. I jumped down and followed her out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sorry, but, I can't sleep." Rosalina said. We walked into her room.

"Lay down." I said to her. She climbed into the king sized bed. I sat next to her.

"Do you want me to bore you to sleep, or sing you to sleep?" I asked.

"Sing," she replied. I cleared my throat.

You went to live your life

But why'd you have to go

You're my only love

My only never ending love

Rosalina

Rosalina

You took my heart away

And now I miss you so

You're my only love

My only never ending love

Rosalina

Rosalina

Rosalina

Rosalina

I'll never be the same

I'll miss you till I die

You're my only love

My only never ending love

Rosalina

Rosalina

Rosalina

Rosalina

She was sleeping now, but there was a little problem: she had fallen asleep on my chest. I lay down and fell asleep too.


	12. Thank You

So, when I woke up, Rosalina was still sleeping.

Alex walked in, already dressed. He opened his mouth but I quited him. He nodded and left, then came back with Cooper.

"Nat, the reason that Rosalina slept in a separate room was so she wouldn't be sleeping with boys." Cooper explained.

"She woke me up in the middle of the night then fell asleep on me. I'm not going to be rude." I said.

"I'll let it slide." Cooper said. Him and Alex left, closing the door.

"Nat, do you love me?" Rosalina asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah. Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

"Very soft pillow too." She said, walking into the bathroom.

After a few hours, me and Alex were walking her home.

"Rosalina loves Nat, Nat loves Rosalina." Alex chanted.

"Keep quite you little snoop." Rosalina said.

"Okay." He said. We walked into her house.

"Where's your dad?" I asked her.

"Somewhere between New York and California." She said.

"He left you?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's so bad about it?" She asked, locking the door.

"Cause your home alone." I said.

"Doesn't bother me." Rosalina said.

"Rosalina, you have two options: you get robbed or you stay with us until your dad gets back." Alex said.

"Fine. Help me pack at least." She said. We threw random stuff in her draws into her suitcase.

"What's this?" Alex asked, holding up her bra.

"Alex!" we both shouted. She snatched the bra from him.

"Nat, switch draws with Alex." Rosalina said.

"No thanks. I'll just take him down stairs while you finish up." I said, taking Alex with me.

~NBB~

So, we are now currently in the year 2008. That was last year, now it's this year. We're on our way from New Orleans. Me and Rosalina haven't told anyone that we're together.

"Guys, guess what?" Cooper said. Rosalina was reading, I was pretending to listen to music on my iPod, Alex was playing on his DS, and the guys were playing GTA. We all looked up.

"Were going to spend a few days in Florida. We're going to South Beach, then we're head back up to Orlando." Cooper said.

"Awesome." Alex said.

"Sweet. Disney World." Rosalina said.

When we arrived, we were standing outside the rooms.

"Okay, turfy is assigning rooms." Cooper said.

"David and Qaasim. Cooper and Thomas. Nat and Alex. And Rosalina gets her own room." Turfy said.

"Why?" David complained.

"Cause I'm special." Rosalina said, bouncing on her toes.

"David and Qaasim, your room is connected by a door with aCooper and Thomas. Not and Alex, same for you and Rosalina." Tuffy explained.

"Don't bug me." Tuffy said. He walked back to the bus. We went into our rooms.

"Nat, what were you and Rosalina talking about earlier?" Alex asked.

"Nothing important. Just a..new song." I answered.

"Okay." Alex said. We walked into Rosalina's room through the divider.

"What the?" Rosalina screamed.

"Where are you?" Alex asked.

"Behind you. But don't turn around." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I was changing. Close your eyes." She said. I kept my eyes shut as she moved around the room.

"Open." She said. She was sitting on the bed in a new outfit.

"This is already to much for me." Alex said, leaving and closing the divider.

"Why'd you come in here any way?" Rosalina asked.

"I came to tell you that Alex is onto us." I said.

"Don't stress it. If he finds out we can trust him not to tell." Rosalina said.

"But we're going to let him find out on his own?" I asked.

"Yes grumpy pants." She said.

"I'm not grumpy." I said, holding back a smile.

"You are grumpy," she said trough laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, starting to smile.

"You look so silly when you hold back smiles." She said.

"Silly?" I asked.

"But your still cute." She said. She leaned in to kiss me. The kiss actually turn into a make out session.

Then it happened: Alex walked in.

"What the what?" He said. We pulled apart fast.

"It's not what it looks like." Rosalina said.

"It looks like you guys were making out." Alex said.

"No." I said.

"And last time I checked, friends don't make out. You guys better start explaining." Alex said, folding his arms.

"Okay okay okay. We're together." Rosalina said, giving up.

"But don't tell the guys." I said.

"My lips are sealed. Just don't do anything you'll regret. We need a bassist." Alex said, leaving. "And look the door too."

When he was gone, this time I locked the door.

~NBB~

"Nat, can I say something?" Alex asked as we prepared for bed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Thank you." Alex said, coming over and hugging me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me. I don't know where I'd be if you weren't there." Alex said.

"That's what brothers do." I said, hugging him back.


End file.
